


Second Chances

by bellamouse16



Category: Halley x Macon, Sarah Dessen, Someone Like You, Someone Like You - Sarah Dessen
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, book fandom, sarah dessen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halley is nervous about possibly seeing Macon in school after he drove her and Scarlett to the hospital during their prom.  What will happen once the two see each other again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on Archive of Our Own. I've written other fanfictions before though. I'm really excited about this one though since it's my own ending to the best book I have ever read, Someone Like You by Sarah Dessen. I hope you like it.

Halley looked out from the window of the car. 

"Are you okay?"

Her mother looked at her intently from the driver's seat.  Scarlett was still in the hospital; she was being released later today, so Halley's mom took it upon herself to drive Halley.  Besides, Scarlett wasn't coming to school for a little while.  She would some back for sure next year, but she probably wouldn't be ending the year with Halley.  It would be alright if it wasn't for Halley's nerves, which was the reason for her still being in her mom's car in the first place.  While her and her mom were on better terms, she wasn't really ready to spill about this bit yet.

"I'm good... Okay, I'll see you later."

Halley's mom smiled. 

"I'll see you at home honey.  Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

"I'll be fine."

Halley got out of the car and looked across the parking lot.  She could see Ginny Tabor just getting out of her car with Brett Hershey trailing behind.  Halley quickly made her way into school and pushed her way to her locker without trying to gain much attention.  Everyone was still talking about Scarlett's pregnancy since half their school had been there at the hospital.  Halley made it to her locker and pulled it open to see little shiny shapes fall out.  Bending down to get a closer look, Halley saw that it was about a handful of Hershey's Kisses.  Halley's chest felt heavy.  She hadn't talked to Macon since he drove them to the hospital.  To be honest, she wasn't really sure what to say.  She had heard what Elizabeth Gunderson told her in the bathroom at prom, but she didn't want to hear it from her.  She couldn't care less if she heard it from Elizabeth's mouth or from anyone else's.  She just wanted to hear it from Macon.  That and so much more.  Sure, she'd told him how she felt about everything they had gone through, but she couldn't help the way she loved him.  She'd never felt this way for anyone else.  Even being with Noah Vaughn felt like something foreign and something that had never even happened before.  Halley understood how Scarlett could have slept with Michael and been so infatuated with the kiwis he left at her station at Milton's Market. 

Halley picked up the fallen Kisses and dumped them into the pocket of her bag.  She slammed her locker shut and continued with her day.  Her classes felt the same as always, as long as she ignored the slight hum about Scarlett and what happened at prom.  Halley made it through the day without thinking about the Kisses until P.E.  The only class she had with Macon, not that it was likely he would even show up.  His attendance wasn't the best.  She changed in the locker room quietly, not participating in the daily complaining.  She didn't have to for the other girls to know how she felt.  Her pained facial expression said it all.  Only it wasn't about the hardships of P.E. class.  Halley walked out and sat by the wall like usual, waiting for the class to start.  She was retying her laces when someone slumped down next to her.  Halley felt like the breath was knocked out of her as she tried to focus on her laces instead of the smoky and sweet scent that was invading her nose. 

 _How can one scent bring back so many memories?_ she thought to herself. 

His arm brushed Halley’s slightly and she glanced over to see that he still wasn’t wearing socks.  She wanted to make some joke about it but her throat felt thick and part of her was desperate for him to talk first. 

“How’s Scarlett?”

Halley couldn’t help but feel a pang of hurt that his first sentence to her was about Scarlett, but she understood why it was at the same time.

“She’s good.  Her and Grace get to go home today.”

“Good.” Macon said nodded slightly.

Halley had yet to look up from their shoes and Macon was staring at her straight on.  He wanted desperately to meet her eyes and know if there was anything left between them.  He wasn’t used to this.  He was known for never settling on one girl for long.  He wasn’t used to waiting and he definitely wasn’t used to what he was feeling now.  He wanted Halley back and he loved her.  That was something he had never felt before for a girl.  He wanted to tell her he loved her when she was fully conscious and not because he had messed up. 

“Halley, can we talk after school?”

This got her to look up at him and to meet his eyes.  Halley was shocked to see Macon already staring at her intently.

“Alright…” she said hesitantly. 

“Great.” 

A brief smile appeared on his face before Halley turned away to hear what Coach Van Leek was saying about the five-step approach they were supposed to learn. 

 

The rest of Halley’s day was like a blur until she was standing at her locker at the end of the day.  She fished around her bag, getting rid of anything she didn’t need to bring home.  She shut her locker to find Macon walking towards her.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Halley blushed at her completely unoriginal response and couldn’t help but feel like the time when he asked her to meet him at a party at Ginny’s house in the Arbors. 

 _This is ridiculous.  I told him how I felt and it’s over.  Elizabeth was just talking and he probably just wants to be friends…_ Halley’s thoughts trailed off as she walked with Macon down the hallway. 

Neither of them said a word until they were outside and almost at his car. 

“Do you need a ride?”

Macon looked hopeful, as if one car ride might make everything right.  But Halley hesitated.  She couldn’t help but think back to New Year’s Eve.  She pushed the thought away hastily.

“Yeah, I do.  Thanks.”

The two got in the car and the drive to Halley’s house was silent.  The only sound was the slight hum of Macon’s car as they drove.  He pulled up to her house and Halley was thankful to see her mom’s car gone. 

“How have you been?”

Halley, who had been staring straight out the window looked over at Macon.

“I’m alright I guess…  How have you been?” 

She couldn’t help but ask the last bit and Macon looked off.  There was something that looked odd about his expression and she wasn’t sure if it was because she wasn’t sure if she had ever seen him look like that or if it was that she just hadn’t seen him in a while. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What?  Macon?”

“No Halley, I’m sorry.  I miss you and that’s really unfair of me to say.  And I’m about to say something that’s more unfair.”

Halley tried to turn her head but Macon slid a hand behind her neck and gently turned her head towards him.

“I love you Halley Martin.  I’ve known I love you since we went to that place me and Michael would go to.  I’ve never brought anyone else there.  Cause there’s no one else in the world who is important enough to me to get to go there.”

Halley swallowed as Macon continued with his speech.  Macon looked nervous and he was internally hoping he didn’t look nearly as nervous as he felt.  Part of him wondered what the hell was wrong with him but he knew that answer and she was staring him straight in the eyes right now.

“I messed up Halley.  There’s no way I could ever apologize enough for what I did.  I shouldn’t have pressured you and I definitely shouldn’t have left you at the hospital by yourself.  You deserve so much better than me, which is what makes what I’m about to say so selfish.  Part of me wants to leave it at this because I don’t deserve you and I don’t deserve what I’m about to ask of you, but… Please give me another chance.  Please don’t give up on us like I did.  I love you so much and I want to start again.”

Macon looked at Halley like a puppy that had been kicked.  This is what she wanted but never thought she would get in a million years.  She finally knew who she was.  Which is why she knew being with Macon this time would have to be different.  She loved him so much it hurt.  She wanted to be with him but she was scared it would be the same thing all over again.

“I know you’re scared Halley.  So am I.  Which is why I’m not asking to go back to how things were.  I want to start new.  Total honesty this time.  I want to meet your family the right way and I don’t wanna screw up your life.  I get it if you don’t want to, but please, don’t just say no.”

Macon stopped before he continued rambling on and saying the same thing over and over again.  His heart was racing and he thought for a second that he saw Halley smile.  If she said yes, he wanted to do it all over the right way.  There would be no more sneaking around.  He’d introduce her to his mother.  He’d tell her exactly where he was going and he wouldn’t be out till the crack of dawn making her worry about what he was doing.  Anything, just to be with her.

It was like Halley could read his mind, because she believed what he had said.  She wasn’t going to be stupid about this though. 

“Starting over?”

She smiled lightly at him and Macon pulled her into a hug.  He pulled away slightly.

“Starting over from the very beginning.”

He kissed her hard and then pulled away completely to Halley’s surprise.

“Hi, my name’s Macon Faulkner.”

Halley smiled and laughed lightly.

“Hi, I’m Halley Martin.”

“Would you like to go out with me Friday night?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
